Bring me 2 life
by kagomerocks101
Summary: its a song fic, what happens when Inuyasha heres Kagome sing read and find out


Bring me to life

song fic sweet man yah lol.

"Ummm Kagome where are you going?" Inuyasha said

"I got to go some where." Kagome told him

"Then I'm coming to."

"Fine but don't touch anything got that"

"Whatever." so they jumped into the well and landed in Kagomes world.

"KAGOME!!" her family yelled.

"Hey guys, wait are....... the here?"

"Yes they are, your cloths are on your bed, and Kagome..." her mom said

Kagome froze "yea?"

"you'll do just fine. You all ways do." her mom said

"Thanks mom." and with that kagome n into the house

"What is she doing?" Inuyasha ask.

"She's getting ready." kagomes mom said

"Getting ready for what?" he ask agan.

"You'll see." she said.

Inuyasha walk into the house to find 4 goth kids that were kagomes age in the living room.

"W-who are they?" Inuyasha ask

"Thoes are kagomes friends thers Jenna , Rick , and Amber."

"Oh so wheres kago- what the?" kagome was wereing a midnight blue miny skrit a black shrit laegings that were black a silver blet red lip stic earrings that where big hoops a black jakit and long black boots. "is that kagome?"

Jenna gave him a answer"yup, come on kagome we an't got all day"

"coming" kagome said. She walk out to the basement and went into her spot. Everyonels did as well kagome's family just sat on the stairwell. Amder sat on a stoll behind a pair a drums. Rick put his getare and put it around him self. As did Jenna and kagome they all had a micraphone in fruont of them.

"You gotta here this Inuyasha." sota said. Ok now Inuyasha was confused. What the heck was going on? Then he herd singing from kagome

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors _she started_  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life) 

Inuyasha was shoock at how kagome can sing Inuyasha feelt touched at what song kagome sang. After her friends left, it was time to go. Kagome got back into her normal cloths and went to the well where Inuyasha was waiting "Hey are you ready to go?" she ask him. He simply just noded

"kagome why didn't you tell me that you could sing like that?" he ask.

"Because.....the song I sang.........was from..........m-y..dad" she said

"oh." he said she now looks so sad. When they got back to keade's hut they ate dinner and feel asleep but kagome and inuyasha never did. She was crying sofly in Inuyasha's shrit. She missed her dad, a lot when she was done Inuyasha kept huging her, with kagome still in his arms he laid back and kagome ended up sleeping on Inuyasha's chest. He kissed her on the forhead and said I will never let you got kagome...my angle my world my everything.

**Like it i did plez revew :)**


End file.
